Hidden Wounds
by Phoenix Firewing
Summary: One off. Six Shooter tries his best to hide the pain he is feeling from a wound caused by his arm being shot off and dosen't want Toulon to worry about him, but there is only so much pain someone can go though before accepting they need help. Sometimes the hardest pain to show is the pain we keep hidden.


**A/N: Just a one off I felt like doing. I've been wondering what happened to Six Shooter between Puppet Master 3 and Puppet Master 9 and this is what I came up with. As normal the puppets when speaking will be in italics.**

**Anyway I don't own any of the characters used in this story they all belong to Charles Band and Full Moon Features.**

* * *

He silently groaned to himself, though everything he and the others had been through over the last few days he was still hurting from where he was shot.

Ever since he got shot in the shoulder and needed to get a arm replaced his shoulder, back and neck were killing him. Though he was tying his best not to let his pain show.

What he didn't notice or know was that even though he had been repaired due to the events going on at the time Toulon had failed to see the crack in Six Shooter going from his neck down his back.

The six armed cowboy tried to shift to a more comfortable position in the bag he was in, with little success, the train journey was hardly smooth for him or the other puppets.

The other puppets were resting so Six Shooter spent the journey trying to hear what his master and apprentice would talk about.

Finally he heard Toulon say they were almost there.

"_About time_." Six Shooter thought.

After a few more hours of travel they were finally in their temporary home in Geneva. The puppets all happy when they were allowed to get out and move about.

"_You coming Tex_?" Jester asked noticing Six seemed out of it. The cowboy turning hearing Jester's annoying nickname for him.

"_Nah Jess I didn't get much sleep on the journey. Not used to being on something so loud, and don't call me Tex_." Six said though in all truthfulness after all the hell Toulon had been though lately, making him worry more was not something Six wanted to do so tried to hide his pain more. Even if that meant having to lie to Jester or anyone else that asked.

Jester seemed unsure of his friends answer but left him alone anyway, he wanted to see their new place.

Toulon and Peter however quickly noticed Six Shooter was the only one to stay in the bag after they settled down.

"Are you not coming out Six Shooter?" Toulon asked.

Six shook his head and pretended to fall asleep, he was secretly ok that he had a constant grin stuck on his face. It meant he could carry on this charade for a while.

He tipped his hat over his face, he really did need to try and sleep.

Over the next few weeks Toulon grew more concerned about Six Shooter as he seemed to spend most of his time sitting down instead of being with the other puppets.

Eventually he went over to Six Shooter and picked him up, Six fighting back the pained groan in his throat.

"My friend is everything ok? You haven't been yourself lately." Toulon said.

Six Shooter nodded but Toulon had his suspicions.

He eventually put Six Shooter down by the newest puppet Blade, the two not really speaking to another since they arrived in Geneva.

Blade took one look at Six Shooter and shook his head.

"_You're in pain_."

"_Don't know what you're talking 'bout_." Six said and turned away quickly wishing he hadn't as he thought back the odd curse word under his breath.

Blade gently tapped Six Shooter's back and the cowboy let out a loud pained sound, everyone turning to face him worried.

"Y_ou shouldn't lie_." Blade said as Toulon gently took Six Shooter and placed him on the table.

Needless to say Toulon wasn't happy that Six had lied to him.

Six by now had to lean on the nearest item while he was stood up and was in too much pain to listen to what Toulon was saying.

Finally Toulon was able to take a proper look at Six Shooter and was shocked at the damage on his back.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked.

Six Shooter looked over at Leech Woman and Toulon sighed putting the pieces together.

"You can fix him can't you?" Peter asked.

There was a pause, Toulon didn't have the resources he needed to fix Six Shooter.

"No. Not at the moment." He finally said.

"There must be something Herr Toulon." Peter said.

Six tried getting up but Toulon stopped him.

"I'm sorry my friend, I don't have the things I need to fix you without making you a new body. Everything is still in Berlin." Toulon said.

Six nodded understanding, he had a gut feeling by the time Toulon's things would arrive as he had some friends send the items over that the formula would of long since worn off him.

All he could do was rest and wait.

Needless to say by the time Toulon arrived at The Bodaga Bay Inn, Six Shooter had long since become a lifeless puppet having refused the formula wanting to stop the pain though even as a lifeless toy the pain remained.

Toulon tried to repair Six Shooter but on the day when he was half way though repairing him was the day the Nazi's found him.

Had Danny Coogan not fixed him up, who knows how long the silent pain would of lasted.


End file.
